


The Bet

by ChicagoIs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdFlash (Mentioned), M/M, Plan Accordingly for the Apocalypse, Rogue's Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagoIs/pseuds/ChicagoIs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Cold is notorious for his detailed oriented plans. And if doing so happens to mean he can collect on a bet? Well, who doesn't love killing two birds with one stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

“This is not up for debate,” Captain Cold roared icily. “My word is final and I say he’s in.”

A chorus of boos and jeers sounded through the back room of Saints and Sinners. Cold simply raised an eyebrow and set his cold gun in plain view on the table. The unmistakable sound of the fuel cell charging to absolute zero made the room fall silent.

“Are there any questions,” he asked with a slight tilt of his head.

“Yeah,” Peek-a-Boo said. “What’s he have that I don’t?”

“Any questions that haven’t already been answered,” Cold drawled.

"I'm serious," the younger Meta protested. "I have a right to know."

“Peek, you know I love you, but you’re seriously handicapped by needing a line-of-sight. Things will be dark, the power will be out. We just can’t count on you being able to see well enough to get in and out of everywhere we need,” Lisa said sincerely.

Shawna Baez grumbled quietly but nodded before slouching down in her seat with a pouty huff.

“Then we’re in _agreement_ ,” Cold said superciliously. “In the event of the Zombie Apocalypse, _the Flash_ will be granted full membership in the Rogues as our Runner." He paused, waiting for any last minute protests. "Moving on then, does anyone have any new business?”

_Later that night…_  
“Did you seriously call a Rogue’s Meeting just so you could get everyone to agree your boy-toy could join our hypothetical Zombie Apocalypse survival group?” Lisa asked her brother in disbelief.

“Yes,” Cold said without a hint of shame. “But mostly to win a bet with Flash.”

“Eww. I don’t even want to know what the stakes were. Mick, let’s get the hell out of here.”

“Need to burn that image out of my mind,” Heatwave agreed.

“Don’t wander off now,” Cold called to their retreating forms. “I’m going to need third-party confirmations from both of you in order to collect my winnings!”


End file.
